


Mesmer

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Drugged Sex, Ectobiological Incest (Homestuck), Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Partial Mind Control, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Prince of Heart: Make him pay.Becoming one's Ultimate Self does strange things to a guy.Such as manipulating your friends to revenge fuck the dude who broke your heart over five years ago.
Relationships: Jake English/Dave Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Jake English, John Egbert/Jake English/Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Mesmer

**Author's Note:**

> and on today’s episode of “the quarantine has literally driven me batshit insane” 
> 
> make sure you read the tags because Oh Boy This Is One Big Clusterfuck 
> 
> NB: this is set right at the beginning of the epilogues so everyone's 21

Jake English almost never has any idea what’s going on, but this current situation seems to call for even more bemusement than normal.

His limbs feel heavy, as though he’s underwater or in a dream. He looks around blearily, the world fuzzy and undefined without his glasses. He’s lying on an outrageously large bed, even larger than king-size. The sheets are soft against his bare skin, and the room is comfortably warm.

There’s a figure walking towards him, and even without his glasses he knows it’s Dirk, and his heart stutters. He searches his memories, but the last thing he remembers is sitting in the living room, talking to Dirk about something or other. Had he got blackout drunk again – and slept with him? No, surely Dirk wouldn’t want to touch him again, not after the shambles of their break-up.

Dirk slides Jake’s glasses on. His expression is unreadable, as always, and Jake doesn’t know why that disappoints him. “Sleeping beauty awakens.”

“Dirk,” mumbles Jake. “Wass happenin’?”

He softly strokes Jake’s cheek, and his stomach flutters. His lips part. “Dirk,” he whispers, and although his arm feels like lead, he manages to raise it and brush the back of his hand over Dirk’s face. “I lo - ”

“Shh.” Dirk’s index finger presses softly on his lips. “I’ve got a surprise for you, darling.”

The pet name chafes, but Jake can’t say why. “What sort of surprise?”

Dirk smiles, and it chills Jake to the bone. “A nice one. Not for you, but for the rest of us.”

“Wha…”

“This is payback, Jakey-boy. And it’s _way_ overdue.”

Jake swallows. “Dirk…”

Dirk steps back, then claps his hands once, and the door opens. John Egbert walks in, and looks at Dirk like a soldier awaiting orders. Dirk jerks his chin up. “Go ahead.”

John sheds his shirt and leaps onto the bed, crawling towards Jake like a panther stalking his prey. “John?” whispers Jake. “What are you doing?”

“Take a guess,” purrs John, and kisses him. Jake makes a muffled cry of surprise, and jerks his head back.

“We can’t,” says Jake, eyes wide. “We – I… I’m your father.”

“Ectobiologically,” says John with a smirk. “It’s meaningless.”

“It’s incest.”

“Don’t be xenophobic,” smirks John, trailing his finger down Jake’s chest. “You’re disrespecting troll culture.”

“That’s not - ”

John’s hand goes to the back of Jake’s neck, pulling him forward. Their lips meet again, and when Jake tries to resist John pushes him down, straddling him. John’s hips rock against his stomach, and despite himself, the feeling of John’s erection against him makes heat unfurl in Jake’s groin. John’s beautiful, and Jake feels narcissistic for thinking it; they could be twins at first glance, after all.

“You’re gorgeous,” murmurs John, lips trailing down his throat. Jake makes a wordless whimper, and his eyes flick to where Dirk is leaning casually against the wall, his erection plainly visible beneath the fabric of his pants. He claps his hands again, and Dave walks in.

Dave makes a pleased hum at the sight of John and Jake entangled. Seeing John and his near-clone together makes his latent crush on John come flooding back. “I think I dreamed about this once,” he says, shades clattering to the floor. He vaults onto the bed, pulling John off him and kissing him deeply. John whines, one arm sliding around his waist, a hand curling in his hair.

“As hot as this is, I think we’re getting off track,” drawls Dirk, and the two of them jump apart almost guiltily.

“Please,” says Jake. “Please, let me go, you have each other, just - ”

“Why?” asks John, eyes flashing. He seems to think his glasses are getting in the way, because he suddenly drops them off the side of the mattress, along with Jake’s. John’s almond eyes are more pronounced now, hinting at his – _their,_ seeing as he inherited them from Jake – non-Caucasian ancestry, but fuck knows how they could trace that with all this ectobiological bullshit. John’s eyes flick down to Jake’s semi-erect cock, and smiles. “You certainly seem to be enjoying it.”

“That’s just a… a physiological response.”

“Is it now?” says John.

Dave looks at Jake with ill-disguised hunger, and Jake’s stomach flips again. He looks _so_ much like Dirk; they’re equally attractive, but Dave’s beautiful and Dirk’s handsome. Dave dips his head, licking Jake from shaft to tip, and he lets out a breathless gasp. “I guessed you were hung,” murmurs Dave, “but not _this_ much.” He throws a look towards his brother, smirking. “Bet you couldn’t walk for days.”

“Shut up,” says Dirk fondly.

Dave grasps Jake’s hips, turning him over. “Dibs on his ass first,” he says, and John makes an irritated noise in the black of his throat.

“Fine,” sighs John. “I can’t violate the laws of dibs.”

“But you’d violate me,” says Jake. He tries to snarl, but he still can’t muster enough energy to do anything but speak quietly; to move his limbs through oceans of lethargy.

John smirks, his hand curling around Jake’s cock. Jake moans, neck arching, and John laughs derisively. “Dirk was right,” he says. “You’re such a slut.”

“I’m not…” gasps Jake, only to be cut off when Dave’s finger slides into his mouth. He sucks, almost instinctively, and Dave pushes in a second finger. As though coming back to himself, Jake whines, attempting to jerk his head back.

“Now, now,” says Dave soothingly, as though trying to calm a fractious animal. “This is all the lube you’re getting, so you’d better get them nice and wet.”

Jake whimpers. His tongue swirls around the digits in his mouth, and when Dave’s satisfied he pulls them from his mouth with an obscene popping noise. Jake hears John’s belt unbuckling, and he raises his head to see John’s cock bobbing in front of him. He’s about the same length as him, but just a little bit thicker, and to Jake’s shame he feels his lust rekindle, sparking along every nerve in his body until he feels aflame.

Dave’s fingers slip inside his ass, and he gasps. John uses this opportunity to push his cock into Jake’s mouth, and the heady taste of his musk makes Jake suck him deep, his cheeks hollowing. “There’s a good slut,” purrs John, hand carding through Jake’s hair. He looks up, viridian eyes shining with tears.

There’s a sharp intake of breath, and Jake starts; he’d almost forgotten Dirk was there. The thought of Dirk watching him, getting off on him being degraded by Dirk’s brother and his ecto-son –

John pulls out briefly to allow him to breathe, and he moans Dirk’s name. John slaps him, the crack resounding through the room. “Attention on me,” snarls John, and a shiver goes through Jake at his uncharacteristic bossiness. If someone had asked him before hand, he’d have said John wasn’t capable of that sort of viciousness; but now, seeing him with a dark glint in his bright blue eyes, he has to admit this flavour of domination suits John surprisingly well.

But he’s not ready to give in quite yet. “Dirk,” he whispers again. “Please. Tell them to stop.”

“You’re not the one calling the shots here,” says Dirk. He nods at Dave, who pushes into him in one fast motion.

Jake lets out a pained groan, and John’s about to push into his throat again when Dirk holds up a hand. “No. I want to hear him.”

“Fuck,” gasps Jake. “Dave, it hurts - ”

“Good,” growls Dave, snapping his hips forward. Jake lets out a cry, gritting his teeth together.

Dirk lets out a slow breath, shifting. “That’s it,” he breathes. His hand runs down his thigh, knuckles clenching. “Just like that.”

“Dave,” whimpers Jake. “Please, at least go slower - ”

Dave speeds up, fingers digging hard into Jake’s hips. “No,” he snarls, hand curling around Jake’s throat. He grips tightly, making Jake let out a choking noise. “I’ve never forgiven you for what you did to my bro. I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

“Let go of his throat,” says John. “I want to finish facefucking this bitch.”

Dave smirks, and obeys. John immediately pushes into him, and Jake gags, a tear rolling down his cheek. He can’t breathe, he can’t _fucking_ breathe –

“Beautiful,” John murmurs, hand curling in his hair.

“He’s tight for such a slut,” groans Dave. “You oughta forgive him, bro, if only so you can fuck this sweet piece of ass.” He slaps his buttock hard, and Jake makes a muffled yelp.

“I don’t have to forgive him to fuck him,” says Dirk.

Suddenly, John gasps, and his hand tightens in Jake’s hair, twisting viciously and holding his head at the base of his cock as he comes. When he finally lets Jake go, he splutters and coughs, a mixture of cum and spit dripping down his chin. A deep grunt from Dave announces his own climax, and he pulls out, shoving Jake aside carelessly.

Jake curls in on himself, eyes closed. The door clicks shut as John and Dave leave. Dirk approaches him, moving a damp cloth between his cleft, and then turns him over to wipe his face and chest. He’s gentle, and it breaks Jake’s heart. “I prefer my sloppy seconds desloppified,” says Dirk at his questioning look. “Or should that be throwaway thirds?”

“What did you do to them?” asks Jake, voice quiet and hoarse.

“Nothing they wouldn’t have done anyway,” replies Dirk. “I only used my princely powers to remove inhibition. I didn’t put any ideas in their heads that weren’t already there. Even John ‘I’m not a homosexual’ Egbert.”

Dirk cocks his head and smiles. “It’s a shame you’re such a whore. Your punishment wasn’t really a punishment at all, was it?”

Jake merely stares at him mutinously. He’s unsure what Dirk wants to hear, and doesn’t want to risk saying something and giving him the satisfaction.

Dirk gives a laugh that’s almost melodious. “Aw, don’t look like that, Jakey-boy.” He kisses him, and despite himself, hating himself for it, Jake kisses him back. Dirk shoves him onto his back and throws his pants in the corner of the room. Jake’s breath shivers as Dirk pushes his knees to his chest, exposing his puckered hole. His skin is on fire, and despite everything Dirk’s done, what he’s _just_ done, Jake wants him.

He’s been craving this for five years, and even though Dirk’s vicious, with hard thrusts and bruising fingers, he needs this.

Jake comes with a shout, his seed splattering over their chests. Dirk speeds up, and Jake whimpers, limbs twitching convulsively.

“Please… too much…”

“How many times do I have to tell you that you’re not the one calling the shots here?”

And God help him, but that was like pouring gasoline on a fire. Even though he was so over-stimulated he felt as though he could break apart, his hips cant weakly upwards, trying to meet Dirk’s thrusts. When Dirk comes, he reaches down and kisses Jake softly, almost chastely.

“I’m not going to forgive you for this,” murmurs Jake, breath coming in little pants.

“I know,” says Dirk. “But you’re still going to enjoy it when I fuck you again.” He kisses Jake’s forehead. “And when _they_ fuck you again.” Dirk caresses his cheek, and then stands up, dressing himself and leaving Jake on the bed, spent and sweating and wondering why the fuck he’s still in love with him.


End file.
